


The Chosen Master

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [20]
Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slavery act had been introuduced in answer to the desperate povery of the city, the divide between rich and poor stronger than ever. To Koichi the slavery act meant a chance to enjoy a life far beyond what his station would allow. The only thing he hadn't factored in was the identity of his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen Master

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Prompt: 04: Non Impact Pain Play  
> Warnings: Slavery and S&M. (Both fully consensual).  
> Author's Note: This fic was written for fun and isn't meant to be seen as a promotion of slavery, which is of course wrong.

Koichi smiled as he entered the town hall, already knowing exactly what kind of slave he wanted to be and thanking the Slave Act that it would be possible. His parents generation hadn't had this choice, his grandparents generation not even the option of being a slave. Poverty had been a terrible burden back then, almost destroyed the city. Now the poor grew up in orphanages until they were deemed old enough to work. Being a slave guaranteed food, safety and somewhere to sleep and with no contract lasting over five years there was nothing to lose. The only other alternative he had was to continue being poor, and he didn't want that.

Looking around he spotted many booths and had to slip past several sales reps before he reached his target location. With his even features and dazzling blue eyes he knew he could make it as a Painted Whore, the name fondly given to the Master's bed slaves.

“Hi,” Koichi greeted an older woman nervously. Whilst he had no doubts that this was what he wanted to do, he did have concerns about who would want him. He could turn down a master's advancements of course but he'd only be given a few options before he was ordered away.

“You want to be a slave?” the woman asked, “You're a little plain but that can be fixed. Do you have any disfiguring scars beneath those clothes?”

“No,” Koichi replied, “I mean, I have scars but nothing that stands out.”

“Show me your teeth,” she ordered. Obeying Koichi allowed her to check his oral hygiene before answering a few more personal questions about himself. Eventually he was ordered to pose for the photographer who helped him upload a photo to the database and left him to fill in some questions about allergies and phobias. In times gone by being a slave was seen as a bad thing, now it was little more than a live in job with a thousands rules for both master and slave's well being.

Finishing the page he found a second question about what he wanted in the bedroom. Men, that was easy as were some of the other options. He was just pondering on his thoughts to some of the questions when the blond appeared. He was beautiful, far beyond anyone he had hoped to meet. Why would a man like this want a slave?

“I want him,” Koichi said under his breath.

“A slave doesn't choose his master,” the photographer laughed, loud enough to catch the blond's attention. The blond studied him for a moment before stepping behind the front desk for a closer look.

“Would you agree to a meeting?” the blond asked politely. Before any contract was drawn up a master and slave would meet as equals to discuss their terms. To be asked for such a meeting could only mean one thing, he had passed the first test.

“Sure,” Koichi agreed, abandoning his half finished questionnaire and following the blond into one of the private rooms set up for such a purpose. He should be submissive and shy, but it hadn't been submission that had brought him here. “What's your name?”

“MiA,” the blond answered with a smile. “Yours?”

“Koichi,” he answered, “Why is such a beautiful man in the market for a slave?”

“Cheeky,” MiA answered, “But I like that. It's more fun to punish when the slave deserves it.” Well that answered the question nicely, MiA was into pain and punishment. No wonder the photographer had been laughing at him when they had entered the room, he had already stated that he wasn't into S&M on the form. Only was he prepared to give up MiA so easily?

“Oh,” Koichi found himself answering, sitting back and biting his lip nervously. What should he do? No master was going to be this beautiful, but were they even compatible at all?

“If I've scared you already you can leave,” MiA offered, “But if you're just unsure we can discuss these things. What you're prepared to do, what you're not. I'm not into whipping or spanking, I prefer more creatives ways to cause pain.”

“I've never done anything like this before,” Koichi admitted, “I don't know what I can take.”

“We could explore that along the way?” MiA suggested. “The one thing to remember is slave or not, I won't hurt you without full consent.”

 

In the end Koichi had found himself signing a six month contract and only because MiA had promised that the S&M wouldn't be written into it. If things fell apart then he could just sleep with MiA up to the point the contract expired. It was a good deal, especially as he read over the conditions the contract described. Every slave was guaranteed at least eight hours to sleep and three half hour meal breaks, though these were often taken at the master's side, along with an hour of complete freedom every day. MiA's contract had given him a full four hours of freedom.

“I ask a lot of my slave,” MiA answered when Koichi questioned it, “But I give a lot in return. It's not a mistake.” Nodding Koichi signed his name and had allowed MiA to fasten a thin black collar around his neck. A slave, he thought as he felt the leather against his skin. He'd never been so happy.

 

Koichi braced himself as the wax strip was pulled of his skin, the pain so bad that it brought tears to his eyes. He didn't argue though when the woman began to place a second strip. MiA wanted him hairless, and whilst he had thought he'd done a good job he hadn't gone as far to remove the hair from everywhere. MiA had made it clear though, if the hair didn't grown from his head it wasn't permitted. Neither was the option of shaving. His master was as cruel as he was kind, and knowing he had been in pain to be so perfect pleased MiA greatly.

His master was watching, Koichi noticed as he finally spotted MiA across the room. He was a sadist, his smile growing as the strip of wax was ripped from his sensitive skin. He'd known what MiA wanted, and that he was creative in his methods, but it had never occurred to him that his beauty routine would be part of the show.

Thankfully that was the last strip and on MiA's order, the pair were left alone together for the first time. Koichi was no fool. He knew exactly what the look MiA was wearing meant. In his pain he had seduced his master far beyond any other means.

“There's a good pet,” MiA said as he gently encouraged Koichi to spread his legs, “You're even prettier now, though we still need to sort out this hair.”

“My hair?” Koichi repeated worried. He'd spent years growing it long and he had never considered what he would do if his master wanted him to cut it. There were a lot of things he hadn't considered, Koichi realised, his body was no longer his own.

“I'm thinking pink,” MiA explained much to Koichi's relief. No more was said on the subject as Koichi didn't know how to answer or even what he thought about the idea of having pink hair. It wasn't something he had ever considered, but perhaps pink really would suit him? His eyes might shine all the brighter with the contrast.

Despite his love of pain, MiA was gentle as he prepared Koichi. Making sure he was fully ready before sliding into his slaves body and taking him with slow but hard thrusts. With a moan Koichi found himself clinging to MiA, beyond glad he had taken the risk of being with this master. As promised MiA hurt him with bites and a vice like grip but in all honest he had to admit he loved the contrast of making love with a man who also abused him.

 

The months passed quickly as he became used to the luxurious lifestyle he had been granted at MiA's side. He ate well and slept in a large room which he could decorate as he pleased. He had little money, as all but a tiny fraction of his payment was held until the termination of their contract, but it was enough to buy the things he wanted.

He'd grown close to MiA in this time, loving his master and surprised to learn that MiA loved him in return. He'd discovered this by accident one night, and MiA had been too drunk to remember, but it made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

For the most part he spent the days as a living sculpture for whatever art project his master was working on. Projects that often ending with MiA finding some reason to be angry with him and sending his staff away. Today was one of those days and as the staff left, knowing perfectly well what was going on, he waited eagerly for his master to vocalise what trivial matter had apparently made him so angry.

“Must you always fidget so much?” MiA demanded, “You're ruining all my hard work.”

“I wasn't fidgeting,” Koichi answered back. He wasn't supposed to answer MiA, it was one of the hundreds of rules MiA had set knowing Koichi wasn't the type to keep them. Even remembering what he wasn't allowed to do was hard enough, but then MiA hadn't purchased him because he wanted him to behave.

“Don't talk to me slave!” MiA warned, “I'm not in the mood for your nonsense. Why is it so hard for you to just sit still and behave?”

“You could have given me a comfier chair,” Koichi protested, not at all surprise that his cheek had MiA holding him down. His grip was always painful, but he'd been growing his nails out recently and it hurt more than usual.

“You shouldn't need a chair at all,” MiA reminded him, “I should have you sat on the concrete outside in the boiling sun, then you might appreciate the air conditioning and the chair I have chosen to give you. What am I supposed to do with you? I should have known a slave cheeky enough to choose his master wasn't one who knew how to behave.”

“Well then, why did you choose me?” Koichi demanded, knowing the answer perfectly. He'd been chosen because he was beautiful and because he hadn't followed the rules. MiA didn't want a weak man who did as he was told, he wanted someone who would rebel and wouldn't flinch at the consequences.

“Because your ass was a convenient hole to shove my penis,” MiA answered. “And seeing as that's all you're good for I suggest you undress right now.”

“Yes master,” Koichi said as submissively as possible. Faking nerves he began to remove the costume he had been wearing, piece by piece carefully put back on the chair. Once he was done he stood naked before his master, hands by his side as he waited for whatever games MiA had planned.

“Follow me,” MiA ordered. Meekly Koichi obeyed until he found himself in MiA's playroom. Even the servants weren't allowed entry into here, for it was a space MiA had created for the two of them alone.

At MiA's orders he stood in the room, letting his hands be handcuffed and pulled up high above his head. As the ropes tightened he was forced onto the very tips of his toes, a familiar position but one that only grew all the more uncomfortable as time went by.

“Don't you dare move,” MiA threatened as he picked up a selection of chains and clamps from a table. Wearily Koichi stood still, letting MiA clamp both his nipples and attach them by chains to the loops in the slave collar he always wore. Even as he was adjusting to this pain he felt a cock ring being slipped over his length. This too was chained and pulled up to his neck, not painful but certainly uncomfortable.

“I'm sorry,” Koichi apologised, “Please, you don't have to do this.”

“How are you supposed to learn if I don't punish you?” MiA asked. Not knowing how to answer that Koichi waited for MiA's games to truly begin.

It seemed that today MiA was going for his trusty favourite toy, a metal wand that was hot enough to cause pain without any last scars. He'd felt it a thousand times before, but it didn't stop him gasping as it was pushed against his hip. His attempts to pull away caused his wrists to be pulled by the rope, hurting him all the more.

“You need to stand still,” MiA snapped. Well that was what this lesson was supposed to be about wasn't it? The next time the wand hit his hip he stood as still as possible, still gasping in pain at the burning sensation.

Pleased with Koichi's process MiA moved the toy onto the other side, repeating the burn and watching to see if Koichi would remain still. When he did he moved the toy onto Koichi's inner thigh, smiling as his slave let out a cry of pain once more. He felt horny already, but he had only just begun.

Mercilessly MiA burnt him again on his inner thigh. He longed to move just a few inches higher, but this one place Koichi had refused to be hurt. Instead he teased the toy just beneath Koichi's nipples, kissing him after a particularity loud scream. With toy in hand he kissed his slave fiercely, often pressing the toy against the other man's back. Every shot of pain caused Koichi to push against him, as if the pain could perhaps be transferred.

He bit Koichi's lip harshly, not drawing blood but causing Koichi to moan into the kiss. He was used to this now, expected it and MiA was more than happy to oblige. As arousal surged through him he moved his lips onto Koichi's neck, biting the soft skin here as he pressed the hot wand against Koichi's ass.

“Please,” Koichi begged, the word sounding genuine enough to make him switch off the toy and drop it to the floor. Some nights he might spend hours torturing his slave, tonight though he was too horny to play for long.

With a sly smile he moved around Koichi and gently retrieved the large plug from his ass. This was the reason Koichi hadn't been able to stay still all along. His own doing, not his slaves though sometimes the boundaries between them would cross.

Clothes dropping to the floor, MiA wasted no time to lube his length and enter his eager slave. As he thrust gently into him he continued to bite Koichi's skin, pull his hair and run his long nails over the other's stomach. He hardly knew how to be gentle in the bedroom, a partner's cries of anguish far more erotic than cries of pleasure, though both were escaping from his slave's mouth.

Suddenly the rope above his head was released and Koichi fell to the floor. Before he could even think to move MiA was upon him, pulling him up by his hips and taking him harder and faster than before. With a moan Koichi moved just enough to be comfortable, a difficult task with his wrists still handcuffed together. Just as he had achieved the right position he felt hands circling his neck. Taking a deep breath he let MiA strangle him, going dizzy before the grip was released. Chocking for breath he felt his body cry out for release. The cock ring felt tighter now, the nipple clamps harsher. Every nerve was tingling in either pleasure or pain, the boundaries between the two blurring together at times.

“That's it slave,” MiA moaned as he came into his lover, pleasure washing through him as he remained frozen for awhile. It felt so good to cum and he knew he had to let Koichi have some pure pleasure at last.

Carefully he removed the handcuffs, clamps and cock ring and began to use his hand on his slave's length. It didn't take much to make him cum, he was an expert in pleasure as well as pain. Just as he saw Koichi as his lover, not just his slave.

With a smile on his lips Koichi felt MiA hold him in his arms. Their naked bodies wrapped together only in comfort, though sex sometimes followed all the same. MiA seemed vulnerable today, his games far gentler than they usual were. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what.

“Do you know what day it is?” MiA asked. He didn't, having lost track of the date months before.

“No,” he replied, “Is it special?”

“It's the day our contract ends,” MiA admitted, “I don't think we should renew it.”

“Why?” Koichi asked, his heart breaking in his chest at the news. Had he done something wrong? Was he not good enough for his master? Had he been too bad, not bad enough? Or perhaps he had been perfect, MiA's love the reason he wanted to push him away?

“The government are debating banning slaves once more,” MiA answered. “They're already investigating contracts like ours. They want to find abuse, mistreatment, anything that looks bad on the masters.”

“You're scared of what will happen if they learn what you do to me,” Koichi finished. “But I agreed to this, you know I did.”

“You'll have some money now, enough to start a new life,” MiA added, “I'll even throw in a bonus. You need to leave Koichi. I've made my decision.”

“So that's it?” Koichi demanded, “That's the end of us?”

“There is another contract we could sign,” MiA explained, ignoring Koichi's outburst because he had always known his decision would cause him the most pain he had ever suffered whilst living here.

“What kind of contract?” Koichi asked. Instead of answering MiA got up and retrieved a small box that he hadn't noticed before. Without a word MiA opened it to reveal a platinum ring. For a moment he stared at the ring, glancing up at MiA as his mind raced through what this meant. A ring and a contract that bound them together. He couldn't possibly mean this!

“Are you proposing?” Koichi asked stunned. Shyly MiA nodded, vulnerable for the first time since they came together. It had been six months, and hardly a solid grounds of romance, but he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Yes,” Koichi declared, jumping to his feet and pulling MiA to him. They kissed desperately, the ring somehow ending on his finger though he hadn't made it easy for poor MiA.

“I love you,” MiA admitted, “Perhaps you can't handle quite as much pain as I would like, but knowing you tolerate any just to please me, you have no idea what that means to me.”

“I choose you six months ago,” Koichi answered, “The sexiest man I had ever seen. So cruel! Yet I don't care. I love you MiA.”

“This new contract will be simpler,” MiA confessed, “You will own half of everything and as my husband you need to behave like a gentleman. I'll get you lessons, don't worry about that. In private I wish to continue treating you as my slave.”

“Well I didn't expect anything less,” Koichi replied, kissing MiA once more. “Let me be your model still, punish me when I do wrong. I only ask for one change.”  
“Which is?” MiA asked.

“Your love,” Koichi answered, “It's all I ever wanted. All I'll ever need.”

“Then you will have it,” MiA promised and Koichi believed him. He had never been given a reason to doubt it. MiA's love had always been true.

 


End file.
